A Savages Heart
by Toy Soldiers 'Deathkiss2056
Summary: Earth is abandoned. The voyage to the Dragons Breath galaxy will change the life of everyone who falls for the tricks of the stars. But what will happen when an unwanted romance blossoms from the wish on a shooting star?
1. Destroyed

**A Savages Heart**

Ch.1

*********Destroyed *********

**Gaara POV**

Our world, Earth is over. It has gone grey, dead, and useless. But I still have hope, a planet that will hold life has been found. But it's in a different galaxy. It will take about 7 years to arrive there. We are on our way to Callisto, a planet in the Whirlpool Galaxy (also known as Messier 51, M51, or NGC 5194)

I'm told, " _It' s an unbarred __spiral galaxy__ about __37 million__light-year__s distant in the __constellation__Canes Venatici__. It is one of the brightest, most compelling __galaxies__ in the sky, visible through __binoculars__. It is also a dominant member of the __M101 group of galaxies__ (M51 subgroup)._"

It's nicknamed the Dragon's Breath Galaxy. Who knows why though?

I don't understand one word this guy was saying, but all I do know is this place is far away.

Thankfully though, I have my family, Jon and Sera Juamu, and Abaniaki...the only girl I've ever loved. I don't think she knows, but id love to put a ring on her finger. I love her, with all my heart. But sometimes I don't think she deserves a guy like me. I don't like lying to her...That's why I haven't asked her yet. I can't handle lying to her anymore, especially when her perfect brown hair falls down perfectly around the deep green eyes that stare deeply into me.

**Okey, i know that this chapter is very short, but its just introducing everything that is instore for Gaara. Please Subscribe and Review. If im doing something wrong i cant fix it if i dont know what needs changing. So please, i did my part, do yours and review. Its not much obligation, just a few words is enough, so Please, review! Thank you and have a wonderful day :) 3 i love reviews**


	2. Butterflies

**A Savages Heart**

Earth is abandoned. The voyage to the Dragons Breath galaxy will change the life of everyone who falls for the tricks of the stars. But what will happen when an unwanted romance blossoms from the wish on a shooting star?

Ch.2

*********butterflies *********

**Abaniaki's POV**

The way Sasuke looks at me as he sits on the opposite side of the table twisting his fork makes me so warm inside and out. He just stares; those deep brown eyes captivate me. His shining blackish hair falls down in his face. I smile at him, and he smiles back with such joy... I'm glad that I'm being transported to the new planet with him. I know he will protect me; the love that is exchanged between us is so strong. But his honesty is my favorite part about him...

My mother taps me on the shoulder to restore awareness. She shakes her head and taps her tongue on roof of her mouth, then returns to eating caviar and drinking Tequila. She is such a queen. Figures though, She always feels like she has to keep me in check just because I'm a princess. I'm on such a tight rope...she doesn't like the way Sasuke and I exchange warmth through a look. Mostly because I'm supposed to marry a prince, not some hot rod. I just worry about when or if she finds that I am intimate with him. But that's why all the secrets come to life at night, when everyone is asleep.

I can't stop thinking about him, but mom can't look into my thoughts. I can't wait until tonight, in the midst of the darkness, when his soft lips touch mine, and his warm body rubs against mine.

"Abby... Abby, come on now. We have stuff to do. Say good bye to your friend and we will be on our way." My mother calmly speaks, showing she still has to be formal. She stands up while removing the napkin off her lap. She stares at Todd like he is a bug that needs to be squashed.

I don't say a word; I just slowly walk over to Sasuke as he stands up to be polite. I shake his hand and when doing so he transfers a note into my hand. I just smile and say good bye, and he smiles back and says good bye in return. He watches my backside as I exit the dining part of the shuttle.

As I walk I slowly unfold the note. It reads:

_Abaniaki, meet me tonight on the deck. I look forward to seeing you there. But the time it will take for night to fall and the moon to rise is so far away. The nights we see each other, isn't time enough. I will be waiting._

_XOXO_

I close my eyes to trap the butterflies in my stomach, while absorbing the joy they give to me. I open my eyes, releasing all the butterflies. My hands shake as I slowly fold the letter back up. I place it in my pocket and pat it down, making sure it is secure. I am so filled with delight; I can't wait to meat him there tonight, on the deck, making wishes on shooting stars.

** Okey, please let me know what you think, especially because I'm not that far in, i can still take ideas. I would love to get some feed back and reviews. I did my part by writing it, do your part and review. Thank you so much for reading and i love new ideas for up coming chapters, let me know what you think should happen! Thank you again and have a wonderful day**

**_Toy soldier_**


End file.
